


【聪傻】卡马里奥的云

by onlyhalfaheart



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhalfaheart/pseuds/onlyhalfaheart
Summary: 请务必配合bgm：Brazzaville-The Clouds in Camarillo食用写的一切都是假的
Relationships: Key.L/Damneshine
Kudos: 3





	【聪傻】卡马里奥的云

**Author's Note:**

> 请务必配合bgm：Brazzaville-The Clouds in Camarillo食用  
> 写的一切都是假的

每个月的十五号，他都会定一个很早的闹钟。四点钟起床，五点半出门，要坐一个多小时地铁，坐到终点站下车，还要再走很久的路，因为医院藏在偏僻安静的郊区，打车都打不到那里去。司机听到会摇摇头，打着方向盘调走开走，那个名字就像一个破败而沉默的秘密，没人愿意聆听。很少有人在终点站下车，那些和他一起穿过地下通道走向荒凉的道路的人，大多都和他怀有一样的目的。

到门口的时候往往是八点钟不到。八点钟可以开放接人，在这之前，刘聪有一些时间可以朝里面张望，企图在真相被揉成一团藏进衣兜里之前攫取些什么东西，偶尔看到主治医生，他也会打招呼，交谈几句。瘦高个满脸皱纹的医生很温柔地说，他这周表现很不错哦。一次也没有哭。刘聪在这种时候其实并不知道该回答什么，于是他只是点头。嗯，谢谢医生。头顶的天空高得离谱，他抬起头来吸一口气，想把满天淡如细丝的云都收入眼底，好让发烫的思绪不那么令人疼痛。脑子里开始构思等会儿见了面第一句话该说什么，如果是在几年前被他知道，他肯定会笑着说，哦哟你咋回事嘛，这太不聪别了。

而通常的情况是，他和其他十几个等着接病人的陌生人一起看那扇高而可怖的铁门慢慢滑开，第一批出现的是老人和孩子，然后是二十到三十岁之间的，他们羞涩地同护士告别，走向泪水涟涟却强作欢快的父母，丈夫，妻子，或者儿女。盛宇呢，盛宇会第一时间扬起脸用眼睛寻找他，而他也会第一时间回应他的眼睛。瘦了一点，下巴又尖了；脸色不是很好，只能勉强算得上精神；病号服对他来说太宽松了，肩膀处的衣料颓唐地下垂。刘聪把插在口袋里的手拿出来，冲他轻轻挥。盛宇跟护士说过再见，又在主治医生身边留了一小会儿，说了几句话，隔那么远刘聪却清晰地看到他微微笑的模样，他小幅度抿起的嘴角，但是眼睛里是没有光泽的。他不是真的在笑。刘聪看他看得心里堵，像有股烈风气势汹汹地刮到他面前就偃旗息鼓，化作一缕烟无声地渗进喉咙里去，呛人，疼痛，难以言说。他垂下眼睛，等他走到面前。

天幕上浅淡的云被风一吹就散开。终于穿过走道来到他跟前，盛宇说，回家啦。刘聪说嗯，回家了。想吃什么吗？听歌吧，聪别，先听歌。盛宇把手递给他，消瘦的颊上一点红晕，很美地染在那里——刘聪希望那可以留下来，这样显得他真实，可以触摸和对话，而不是某个从他深夜支离破碎的梦魇里走出来的身影。

他们的规矩是见面的时候刘聪要第一时间给他听一会儿歌，因为医院里没有这样的机会，而盛宇要把自己在医院写下来的所有东西交给刘聪。他们坐上回家的地铁，刘聪为他戴上一支airports，手指擦过耳垂，他痒得缩了缩肩膀。进了医院以后就不能戴耳钉了，耳洞几乎要长好。盛宇还觉得很遗憾——他还是一如既往地要漂亮，从刘聪喜欢他开始就是这样。这也是同样真实的一点。对面坐着的两个阿姨看到他俩的动作，鬼鬼祟祟地咬起耳朵，有几个字眼混沌地飘过来，盛宇无措地抬眼看着他，而刘聪当没听见，戴好耳机之后轻而温柔地把手覆上他一只手。

“要听什么？”

盛宇接过他的手机往里输入歌名。嘈杂的人声和僵硬的语音播放站点声之间，传来几声清脆的沙铃。英文男声唱着温柔的曲调，像一座小小的孤独隔绝的海岛。而盛宇看着他，越过时间，空气，沉默的秘密和一切所有其他，目光与他相接缠绕，在一个月一次的短暂重逢中没有什么东西比这一秒钟的目光来的更加重要。刘聪是这样想的，却又想在这一刻蒙住他的眼睛。

“卡马里奥的云。”盛宇说。“翻一本杂志的时候看到的…这名字很好听啊，当时就想听了。”

“挺忧郁的。”刘聪犹豫了一下才说出这个词，“卡马里奥是什么地方？”

盛宇的手在他的手掌下轻轻地蜷缩了一下。刘聪侧过头，看了一会儿他的脸，没等到他的回答，但也不着急追问。盛宇这会儿却在避着他的目光。

“聪别。”他看着自己的鞋尖，颧骨上搭上小块的阴影。

“嗯。”

“我想回家。”

刘聪眼前突如其来地浮现出过往微渺的片段，在刚确诊那段时间盛宇时常被他发现缩在角落里不出声地哭的时候，在盛宇睡不着觉凌晨溜出家门沿着街一直走，直到被半夜惊醒的他找到蹲在小区门口抽烟的时候，在盛宇被关进医院、回过头来朝他招招手说聪别回去吧然而全身紧绷得好像下一秒就会崩溃大哭起来的时候，在关了两个月之后第一次得到被探视机会，哭得眼睛发肿抱着他反反复复说不想走不想走不想走的时候。他时常矫情地想这一切对他来说也同样是种折磨，他看着他满身裂隙摇摇欲坠，像下一秒就会被吹散，害怕自己对他来说是阵风，只能掠过且加剧他的脆弱而无法停留，哪怕只是驻足一瞬。

“马上就到家了。”刘聪说，指腹慢慢地抚过他一只手的指节。那里也许某一寸地方曾留下过残忍的痕迹，被掩盖起来，落入时间的把戏里，但他们两人之间总有一个知道并会记得真相。

耳机里的歌在这时候插进一句俄语，他随手点开屏幕，看到那句的意思是： _我们就这样一同化为灰烬_ 。

晚一点的时候盛宇给他看带回来的小纸片，上面涂画记满了各种东西，语义不通顺的句子，看不出到底是什么东西的小涂鸦，一些看起来明显是医生的话，还有一些只是弯弯绕绕没有意义的符号和线条。他在医院里大部分时间都用来做这些事情。这样才能尽可能远离别的情绪，盛宇跟他说。这样才能尽可能冷静，充实，不会因为一点小事就崩溃大闹，一直吵到护士来给你加束缚带打镇定。就好比——他趴在桌子上，把脑袋枕在臂弯里，抬起眼睛看刘聪读那些纸片——就好比，我在这个地方，你在另一个地方，我们之间隔了好远一下子赶不到，而我又很想很想你，我就会找张纸出来在上面写我想和你说的话。盛宇说到这里就朝他微笑，这一次眼睛里终于有了光泽。这样就好像我们真的已经见面了一样。

刘聪沉默了一下，俯身过去，摸摸他的脑袋。

的确有过这么一张。他记得的。他保存了盛宇带回来的所有纸，没事就拿出来翻翻，有那么一张上面密密麻麻写满了自己的名字。刘聪刘聪刘聪刘聪刘聪。一开始的字很小，后来写得越来越大，笔画用力且分得很开，像是奄奄一息快要散架的病人，就这样让他的名字填满了整个页面。

刘聪花了很多时间研究盛宇的涂鸦和字迹。他读过那些句子以后会去查，看看有没有出处，有一些明显是盛宇自己的碎碎念，像日记又像备忘录，还有一些像歌词。断断续续，不清不楚，像喝醉了或者生活在梦境里的人。盛宇写： _爱一个人是否自食毒药（*）。今天把眼泪忍回去了，所以还是可以做到的。天上有一大朵云，形状像颗草莓。好想吃草莓。好痛好痛好痛啊胳膊要断了。隔壁床天天嚷嚷着要跳楼烦死了真有本事就去跳咯。你现在在家做啥呢？最近有写歌嘛？想听你唱歌。聪别聪别。什么时候来看我啊。我被卡马里奥的云遮住了眼睛。_

盛宇只能在家待一个晚上，明天早上要送回医院去。晚上刘聪监督他吃药，一大杯水送药送到底，他的眼角泛着红，坐在床沿抬头看他。刘聪伸手碰了碰他的眼睛，盛宇就把眼睛闭上，指尖往下游，游过眉心和鼻梁，最后落在嘴唇上。盛宇依旧闭着眼，睫毛剧烈地颤抖，就这样吻了他的手指。刘聪的心猛地缩成一团，像一只中了子弹后直接死掉的鸟，蜷起羽毛笔直地自高空中坠落。

“傻别。”

“嗯。”

“想做吗？”

盛宇没有答应，但似乎也并不想拒绝。刘聪搂着他的肩还给他一个吻，很深地落在唇上，想要把自己刻进去，留下痕迹。性在这个时候比任何事情都更让他们痛苦，也更让他们快乐。盛宇裹着他，一只手握拳抵在嘴边，被冲撞得仰起头，像受了伤的兽在哀鸣。刘聪从他的脚踝沿着肌肉线条一直抚摸到身前的性器，边操他还给他撸出来，盛宇咬得自己拳头的指节皮肤都破了，终于放开手，断断续续地低声哭起来。

他在射精脱力之前跟刘聪讲了关于卡马里奥的事情。那是美国的一个城市。那里有一家卡马里奥州立精神病院。在1936至1996年间，因为进行治疗精神疾病的研究死了很多人。刘聪听到这里，本能地不想再听下去，于是低头堵住他的嘴，然而盛宇挣扎着推开他，眼里蓄着泪，顺着动作晃来晃去。

“写那首歌的人，”他轻微哽咽的声音像立刻会在空气里消融。“他妈妈死在那里。所以他-他写了那首歌……歌词是-是他妈妈写-写给他的一封信。”

他看着刘聪。那目光像刃一样割开他的心肺，那目光侵入四肢百骸五脏六腑变成烈火，那目光充满裂隙却等待荒山的掠风。

“我也会给你写信。”盛宇眨了下眼睛，小声说。一颗眼泪被晃落下来，砸在他们交融为一体的身体上。

刘聪抬手捂住他的眼睛，吻了他的额头。射精之后盛宇没有力气再说话，但在刘聪射出时勾起腰杆全盘接受，温热的液体往下滴淌沾湿了床单。没人想爬起来去洗澡，他们就这样躺着，盛宇把额头贴在刘聪的肩头，画满色彩斑驳纹身的胳膊搭过来，被他搂住。你是真的吗？盛宇用气声问。刘聪安静地凑过去吻了他。

这个吻持续了十多秒钟，直到刘聪感觉脸颊上有湿意才慌忙挪开去看他。盛宇翻了个身把脸埋进他胳膊里，哭得发起抖来，声音一下一下顿挫发闷地传出来，眼泪落在皮肤上烫而涩。刘聪低头，顿了一会儿，伸手把手掌覆上他汗湿的后颈。这么久以来，他也被锻炼着，从最早的手足无措锻炼到会熟练地安慰镇定人，从别扭地说不出安慰人的话到会拍着他的背轻声说没事了有我在别哭了。但此刻他只是抱着他，温柔而一言不发，他知道不会没事，不会一切都好，仍然有人崩溃大闹、蜷缩痛哭，甚至有人因为不为人知的原因死去，只留下少数词句崩离的语段，而卡马里奥的天空仍然有看上去那样不真切的密云在漂浮。所以他只是陪着他，再抱他多一会儿，再抱他紧一点儿，也许再多亲他一次，直到最终他们都一同化为灰烬。

end

*语出黄雨篱《海崖奔跳者》


End file.
